


Favor of a Princess

by MarchReagan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's Princess, F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, My First Fanfic, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchReagan/pseuds/MarchReagan
Summary: Marinette gave Chat Noir a beautiful kerchief and asked him to return it to her after his next Akuma attack. When he asked. She simply replied that as her knight she wanted him to return to his Princess safe and sound. after the first attack he returned to her with the favor. after accepting it. she handed it back and stated "Please take this and return it to me after the next Akuma attack so I know you are safe."while sitting in class Adrien hears another lie from Lila. fortunately he comes up with a way to discredit Lila without getting involved, and with a little help from his pal Chat Noir it will work. only one person is Chat Noir's Princess. and Lila is not her. having an alter-ego can be exciting at times
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 581





	1. Chat's Princess

It was a normal day in Paris. Adrien was sitting in class, waiting for Mrs. Bustier to arrive thinking about what movie Chat Noir and Marinette were going to watch that night. It had been several months since he started visiting her and her family as Chat, and watching movies, and having nice family dinners together. After the second month, Marinette made a beautifully crafted kerchief and asked him to return it to her after every Akuma battle. To ensure that he would always return to his new home. When Ladybug asked about it, he blushed and said Marinette made it for him. When Alya asked about it during a short interview, he said it is his princesses favor.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, Alya, but..." A voice is heard drawing Adrien from his trip through memory lane.

"Spill, girl! I know you want to." Alya says. Adrien looked up to see who Alya was talking to.

"I'm Chat's Princess," Lila says in a tone that is quiet enough to sound like a secret but loud enough for those around her to hear. "But you can't say anything! It's too dangerous. Hawkmoth could use me against Chat Noir!"

Adrien heard a gasp from Alya. "Really?! How did this happen? and don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, you know it was late one night and-" Adrien had heard enough. He stood up, telling Nino that he needed to use the bathroom. Once he got there and checked that it was empty, he let Plagg out.

"well. Sounds like that liar is in for a big surprise." Plagg said, zipping out of Adrien's shirt's inner pocket.

"yeah, but we need to play it safe. I don't want Marinette in Hawkmoth's sights. So, I think what we need to do is after the next Akuma fight, is give my Princess her kerchief in plain view of Alya, and hope that Ladybugs luck is with us and that no one else sees us." Adrien ponders for a moment. "...Yes, this is an excellent idea." Pleased with himself, he quietly makes his way back to the classroom.

As Adrien was walking, he spotted Mrs. Bustier as she was going to the class as well. "Hello Adrien, how are you doing this morning?" Mrs. Bustier asked as they approached the door

"I've had better mornings, but I know it will definitely be better later."

"That's good to hear, Now hurry up I don't want you late to class," she said with a smile. Adrien quickened his pace and entered the room sitting by Nino while sparing a glance at Marinette before sitting down. She was sitting in her seat doodling next to Alya, who was typing away at her phone. Probably on an article for the Ladyblog.

Mrs. Bustier then called everyone to attention and began reading the class manifest.

———

In the middle of History (specifically the Medieval Age), the Akuma alert sounded.

———

Marinette was on her way back to school after the Akuma Attack when she spotted Alya walking up to her to tell her all about the fight.

Suddenly Chat Noir dropped down from above and said to a surprised Marinette as he knelt down, "I've come to return your favor, my Princess." Alya was startled. Because Marinette wasn't Chat's Princess because Lila said that she was his Princess, but here Chat is calling Marinette ‘his Princess.’ And that's when she noticed the design on the kerchief. It was a simple but quite familiar flower pattern. One she clearly recognized as Marinette’s.

Shaking her head, she goes to Chat as Marinette spoke, asking him, “My brave knight. Please accept this kerchief as a favor that you will return it to me safely after your next battle.”

"Chat Noir! Can I ask you a few questions? I would like to fact check some things with you."

Chat accepted the kerchief and stood as he turned to Alya. "Yes, you may, but please be quick. I don't have much time to spend."

"I understand, so first question. Is Marinette your Princess?" Marinette and Chat both blushed.

"Yes." Chat replied. "Anything else?"

"Yes, do you know Lila Rossi?" Marinette frowned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ladybug and I have had to deakumatize her several times." Chat spoke with an annoyed tone.

Alya thought for a moment before asking, "Do you know if she is Ladybugs best friend?" Chat looked at Alya with an 'are you serious' look

"Alya. I do not know what Ladybug does in her civilian life. But whoever she is. She would never be friends with a liar like Lila. As for who is Ladybugs best friend. I am certain if you asked her, she would say I am her best friend in the mask. Now I must be off. As I am sure, you and Marinette need to go to school. Goodbye." As Chat turned to Marinette, he whispered, "see you later tonight" and leapt off onto the rooftops. Leaving a blushing Marinette and a reporter thinking over several instances of Marinette saying Lila is a liar.

"Oh, Marinette, I am so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me that she was a liar... I am like the worst friend! What can I do to start making it up to you?"

Marinette turned to Alya and said, "Well, it looks to me like you are already working on checking your facts. So, I'd say you are doing a good job making things right again."

Alya was almost to tears "oh, thank you, Mari! I promise to work hard at fixing this. But don't forget I will require some answers to a few questions later. But for now, let's get back to class."


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day in Paris, the latest Akuma was currently being beaten, and Sabine was with Tom working in the bakery. All (as far as she was aware) was well in Paris for the time being. That is until some kids from Marinette’s class, specifically Max and Kim. During Akuma attacks that occur near the school but are not near enough to stop everything, some students like to come over to get pastries.

“Hello boys, how are you two today?” Sabine asks as she goes to the register and they walk in

“Hi, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!” Kim says enthusiastically

“Greetings, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” Max replies as Kim starts grabbing different confections.

“So I was thinking,” Kim starts. “why would Lila tell us that she was Chat’s Princess even though our track record for being Akumatized isn’t very good. Not saying that I’ll be Akumatized anytime soon, but like she just put herself in danger. Well, I would be able to protect her and all of you, of course.”

Sabine’s attention snapped to Kim as he spoke. ‘Lila was Chat’s Princess? She will have to bring this up at dinner tonight’ she turned to Tom who had just stepped in from the back

“good point Kim, I’m not sure what would happen if Hawkmoth found out that Lila was Chat’s Princess. Still, I think we should do our best to keep the secret. After all, ‘Loose Lips Sink Ships’ as they say,” Max said as the two boys were oblivious to the two adults at the counter.

Sabine and Tom looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the two boys who had completed their search for sweets. “Hey, kids,” Tom begins, “anything interesting or newsworthy happen today?”

“Hello, Mr. Dupain, nothing really outside of the Akuma attack,” Max said.

“Hey Mr. D, nope, nothing but the Akuma and Lila accidentally admitted she is Chat’s Princess, but we can’t say anything in case Hawkmoth finds out,” Kim states as he puts his goodies on the counter and pulls out his wallet.

“Oh, is she now? That’s funny, cause Last time Chat was here with his Princess, Lila was nowhere to be seen.” Tom says as he leans closer to the boys

“what do you mean, Mr. Dupain?” Kim asked

“what he means kids, is that Lila is not Chat’s Princess like she claims to be.”

———

Alya and Marinette were walking to the top of the steps outside the school when Adrien appeared. “Hey Marinette, Hey Alya, get any good footage from the Akuma Fight Alya?” he asked as soon as he came close and giving the girls a bright smile.

“Hi Adrien,” Marinette said as the two waved at the boy.

“Hey Adrien, Yes, I did,” Alya said. “I even learned something very important that has to do with Chat’s Princess.”

Adrien perked up at this. “Oh? Pray tell, And what did our dashing hero in black say about his girlfriend?” Marinette blushed, catching his attention for a moment. Adrien continued and turned to Alya again. “Did he say anything about Lila? Or just his Princess?”

Alya stared at him for a moment before declaring, “you knew Lila was a liar, didn’t you.” Casting him a glare, Alya stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger at him. Just as Nino was walking up

“Hey Bro, Alya, ‘Nette, what’s going on here?” he asked.

“Nino!” Alya almost shouted, “Did you know?! Course not, you would have told me. This ‘Dirty’ blond knew Lila was a liar and didn’t even tell us!”

“Woah hold on Als. What do you mean, Lila is a liar?” Nino was confused because Lila told him she would talk to Steven Beseilberg for him. He then looked to Adrien who’s hair looked like sun-ripened wheat atop a face that seemed slightly sheepish.

“I spoke to Chat Noir after the fight and asked him about Lila, and he said she is a liar. And stated that she isn’t his Princess.” Alya asserted.

“I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for this,” Nino said, not entirely convinced of his words. Really, when a superhero says someone is a liar, it's most likely true.

Marinette took this moment to look directly at Nino and said, “Nino. The reasonable explanation is Lila is a pathological liar. Now we should really be getting to class.” And with that, she turned and started walking through the doors into the courtyard quickly followed by Adrien and Alya who was dragging a speechless Nino

———

As they walked into class, the first thing Alya noticed was all their classmates were crowding around Lila. The girl in question was telling them about a kiss she got from Chat Noir after the Akuma battle.

“Oh, it was so romantic.” Lila said as she pretended to swoon all the while thinking, ‘I can’t believe how easy this is.’

“Hey Lila,” Alya said as she walked up towards the girl.

“Hi, Alya! Is there something I can do for you? Maybe I could get you an interview with Chat sometime.” Lila responded.

“Actually,” Alya began, “I got an interview with Chat Noir right after the battle and got to meet someone.”

Lila looked slightly nervous, “oh? Who did you meet?” 

“I met Chat Noir’s Princess,” Alya stated with a scowl at Lila, and audible gasps could be heard through the room.

Rose was the first to speak up, “What do you mean, Alya? Isn’t Lila Chat’s Princess?”

Alya looked at rose “No Rose… I spoke to Chat Noir about it too.” Then turning to Lila with a glare. “And he said Lila is a liar.”

Lila was stunned. She was not expecting to be caught so soon, let alone by Alya. “Lila? Is this true?” Rose asked.

As Lila began to tear up, Max and Kim walked into the classroom, “Max! Kim!" Lila pleaded to the two boys. "you believe me that I am Chat's Princess, don't you?"

"no, Lila, we don't because we spoke to Marinette's Parents and they say that Chat Brings his Princess every once in a while and they don't remember seeing you there. so clearly you are a liar," Kim said, much to the surprise of Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Then Max spoke next.

"Lila. There is a 97% chance of you lying about being Chat Noir's Princess. therefore, whatever you are going to say is going to be thoroughly checked by Markov."

Lila started sobbing. “It's true! I’m sorry! It's just that you know how I have that disease that makes me lie! I’m trying to get better, but it's just so ha-hard,” she said as crocodile tears began forming.

“Or you are just making that up, so we feel bad for you, Lila," Max said as Markov hovered next to him and was checking through a large amount of data to find all of Lila's lies.

And then Mrs. Bustier walked in and said “Alright class, return to your seats so we may continue today's lessons”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end. This is my first fanfiction, if you see any mistakes or errors please comment about them I look forward to interacting with my readers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, if you see any mistakes or errors please comment about them I look forward to interacting with my readers


End file.
